BON VOYAGE!
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Random Word Drabble challenge that is also posted on Tumblr. Using a random word and a character, and I'll provide a short drabble for any one in the One Piece world! All the drabbles revolve around the word selected! Considered complete but there will be drabbles constantly added on. Current Drabble: Lantern- Doflamingo
1. Massacre- Portgas D Ace

**BON VOYAGE!**

 **A Drabble Collection.**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Massacre_

Muse Selected: _Older!Ace (Before death)_

* * *

To start a fire you need a source for the spark, an accelerant, and oxygen. For Ace, he only needed to raise a hand to start a massacre. Sure, the psychics still applied, but he could forgo two of the things needed when he himself became the spark and the accelerant. Since oxygen was never in short supply, destruction was sure to follow him wherever he went; and it did.

Learning to wield a devil fruit isn't easy; there's always trials and tribulations, and attempting to master something as chaotic and awe-powerful as fire left the man scrapped and crucified into a few horrible positions. The irony of the matter always burned more strongly within him, the fact that he was the child of the demon, brandishing a power nothing short of a monster of equal value would wield.

"I'm sorry…I.. I-I really am…"

Makino taught him the words, taught him what to say; but what words really could rectify the stench of singed flesh and the rattling screams in his ear?

They say practice makes perfect; but it took a couple massacres before Ace understood when there is fire, you will always, inevitably, get burned.

* * *

 **The Tumblr that these are posted on is ask-the-demon-child-ace.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Direction- Eustass Kid

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Generated Word: _Direction_

Muse Selected: _Eustass_ _Kid_

* * *

As a child, Kid was never given a good sense of direction. Sure, he could tell you blatantly which way was north when your dumb ass was lost, but it was in the metaphorical sense that he never followed a morally stable path. Granted, he was a pirate, but it wasn't a contract that you signed to always be bloodthirsty and murderous when you hit the seas. It was he himself that decided everyone who pissed him off got their throat ripped out, no questions asked.

If Eustass Kid was a compass, it would be one with a magnet pressed up to it; always whirling around, never providing any use to the person using it.

But sometimes, there could be someone to pull the magnet off; and for Kid, that would be Killer.

It's hard to believe anyone nicknamed the Massacre Soldier could be the young captain's moral ground, but he was. He absorbed Kid's ugly banter when he was peeved and controlled him when he was very much out of it. Kid was a child capable of more destruction than simply destroying another kid's sand castle; but Killer was the one that pulled that reigns, kept him from becoming something worse than what he was.

For a long time, Eustass Kid's sense of direction was obscured, and he was blind. Killer was always there to take his hand and guide him, especially when his dumb ass was the one lost.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	3. Glasses- Roronoa Zoro

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Glasses_

Muse Selected: _Zoro_

Suggested by MawVax

* * *

"What's with the glasses again? Going blind Marimo?" The blond cook teases lightly from across the room. How long had they been roommates together? Had it actually been two years?

Zoro flips loudly through the paper. "And what if I am?" He couldn't help that the words would distort dramatically in his left eye, that to focus he must have a pair of glasses. The statement made the cook pause; Zoro could see it out of the corner of his right.

"Seriously Marimo?" Sanji asked in all honesty. "It's another one of your moss ball jokes…right?"

He folded the paper a little quieter than how he started the afternoon. It's funny, how sometimes they weren't at each other's throats. They could talk like decent people. "I'm not joking. I don't know what happened. I just woke up one morning and I was practically half blind in my left eye."

The cook purses his lips. Feeling a little agitated, Zoro pulls the glasses from his face, watching as the world became a warped and half annihilated by his lack of sight. It was aggravating, frustrating, every word he wanted to speak; after two years of being Sanji's roommate, and he magically wakes up like this? He couldn't explain it; was too bothered by it to comprehend.

"Hey Marimo..?"

He spins the glasses in his hands. "What cook?"

Sanji smiles faintly before saying, "You know… you might not look that bad with glasses. For a Marimo, of course."

* * *

 **I appreciate your support on all my OP stuff MawVax! You're a sweetheart!**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	4. Echo- Rob Lucci

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Echo_

Muse Selected: _Rob Lucci_

* * *

For as far as Lucci could remember, he had no childhood; he would have been perfectly happy conceived into adulthood from the start. The moment his mind could begin to comprehend, all his memories were filled with training and killing and blood and screams. It was just the way of the beast, the fact that he knew nothing other than his practice.

Although Lucci could recall one time in his life when breathing was a little easier; when he could hear the vibration of something—an emotion—within his voice, other than sarcasm and vile. It was faint, and hard to glance at, a time before the conditioning and the first murder his small hand grappled with. As time went however, he no longer could recall the feeling—of the happy spark in his voice, the heavy dip of sadness, or the bounce of enthusiasm. Much of it was lost as he grew older, heaped under the many bodies he left in his wake.

The only thing Lucci could remember now were the echoes of a trapped man screaming.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	5. Sunrise- Sanji

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Sunrise_

Muse Selected: _Sanji_

Suggested by my friend

* * *

On that godforsaken rock, Sanji wondered if he would ever see the sunrise the next morning. Now, many sunrises later, the same thought still haunts him when he lifts himself from his bunk and glides naturally to the kitchen, his eyes staggering ever so slightly on the brief peeks of sunlight from over the water's surface.

Would he be alive to see the next one?

" _Shut up eggplant."_ He almost wanted to roll his eyes when Zeff's thick voice drifted in. The old fart never liked it when he even mentioned his concern, and his body almost reminded him negatively of it. He couldn't help it; sometimes childhood fears grow into a bigger body when you do.

"Oi cook. What, you like the sunrise or something?"

A tick sprouted fast on Sanji's forehead. He couldn't figure out why the hell the swordsman was up at this hour, but he was, and he wanted to put a foot in his forehead for it.

"Maybe I like watching them," He snaps, "You never know when you won't see one again. You should know since _Thriller Bark_."

Zoro didn't say anything, just rests a hand on his katanas and stared. Gritting his teeth, Sanji continued to the kitchen as orange ignited the sky.

"You know," the Marimo spoke, eyes fixated on the sunrise. "We're in this together, all of us. So when you see your last sunrise, so do we."

It was more comforting then Zeff ever was; even coming from a Marimo.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	6. Drown- Killer

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Drown_

Muse Selected: _Killer_

Requested on Tumblr.

* * *

Sometimes, the Massacre Soldier had to save someone; it couldn't be helped, considering his hot-headed captain was a devil fruit user. He couldn't even count on one hand the many occasions he had to save him from a stubborn death, to heave him from the iron jaw of the ocean and keep him above it while the rest of the crew worked to pull them out.

Sometimes, to support a drowning person, you may drown yourself. That's what happened to Killer. While he continued to buoy his captain, to keep him from slipping into the deep throes of his brash tendencies, his first mate kept slipping further and further into an abyss.

No one could see it. Killer had the perfect cover, a curtain to disguise the play behind it. As long as he kept his voice level, no emotion could be derived from it. Eustass Kid would never have to worry about the status of his first mate as long as he only saw the physical level.

He wouldn't see the scars. He wouldn't see the pain.

In all honesty, Killer preferred to drown alone. At least he wouldn't drag his captain with him.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	7. Missing- Monkey D Luffy

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Missing_

Muse Selected: _Monkey D. Luffy_

Requested by lizard-senpai.

* * *

Something was missing, and it was staring like a big, gaping eye at the boy. It was almost like he could visualize the picture beneath the frame, two grinning faces crossed out with red markers, leaving the shortest one unscathed and alone. It hurt to breathe the words, whether it be 'Ace' or 'Sabo'; no matter how many times the Surgeon of Death confronted him, he was always left screaming.

Luffy had constructed that family, had chased the back of those boys until they declared brotherhood. He wanted something he rarely had, with an absent father and mother and a smothering grandfather. He had a family; that is the very thing he is missing. His family.

Three became one and he hadn't even passed twenty yet. Promise after promise was broken, first to set sail together that splintered separately, almost like the canon fire that day, and the second to always live, stained in the blood of the dying man. Everything he loved about the world seemed bitter in contrast to that picture, three young men and two marked out.

Something was missing, intangible, and fleeing. It was Luffy's love for this world, and his anchor to remain in it longer.

It was enough for Jimbei to take action.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! I love how my natural reaction is to take the depressing route.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	8. Curiosity- Nico Robin

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Curiosity_

Muse Selected: _Nico Robin_

* * *

I always loved the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat." How exactly? Does it mutilate it or skin it alive? Does it hang it or burn it? The possibilities are quite limitless, especially considering the primal torture methods some islands invoke on their criminals. What is it about curiosity that it takes it upon itself to end an animal's life? That's what makes curiosity curious. The inability to understand the ability of a particular noun.

I myself have always been curious; does that mean I'm next? That's almost exciting to consider, and when I reflect on it that is probably what has happened all my life. I have always been a curious girl. Marines and Buster Calls and failed bosses tried killing me many times, and yet I survived. It's an interesting thought. Perhaps I am truly a cat; but I'm intelligent enough that curiosity can't kill me, no matter how hard it tries. Besides, cats have nine lives right? That's nine different ways I could be killed. I wonder how gruesome they will get.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	9. Pin- Child Ace

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: Pin

Muse Selected: Child!Ace

* * *

One could hear a pin drop in the forest, and that's just how Ace liked it. His life had been forged from the solitude of these trees, from the loneliness. He belonged here, the only human among breathing plant life.

Sometimes, he just came here to think. The denseness of the forest seemed to clog out any intruding thoughts, made him momentarily forget about the day. The long grass that tickled at his calves reminded him at least here, he was safe. Pipe in hand, he continued to plunged deeper into the undergrowth, wanting desperately to just run, but unsure what he was even running from. The answers stuck like dew on the leaves he brushed, so close, within reach, but never to be learned.

The pin of loneliness sometimes settled inside the cushion of his heart when he went on these expeditions. He chalked it up to another thing he deserved; but it still hurt.

"Oi! Ace!"

Whipping around, his first response was anger—but internally, it was relief. "Sabo! What the heck are you following me for?!"

The grin that appeared when Sabo rounded a tree made every negative thing inside Ace melt away.

"I wanted to see where you always went!" He replied, "Mind if I tag along?"

It felt as if Sabo had reached in and pulled that pin out himself; something that made Ace smile from ear to ear.

"Sure, if you can keep up!"

The forest was quiet no longer.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	10. Truth- Aokiji (Kuzan)

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: Truth

Muse Selected: Aokiji (Kuzan)

* * *

Marines are blinded from the truth. It took one band of pirates to make me see it.

I always had an inkling, a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach I mistook for other things. I could recognize something was off, but to say it was a corruption of the system would have been too much work for me. I chose for a while, just like the others, to ignore what was before my eyes.

Things began to change when I confronted the Mugiwara crew and Nico Robin. I was suddenly startled from my slumber, awaken to reality and the truth of all the matters. All suspicions I developed at that moment were confirmed at Marineford; how the Navy's sense of justice was quirky at best, and Akainu's blood-thirsty nature is what would dictate right from wrong, not any laws or moral rules we built. We created a system of justice, only to go against it.

I'd rather be a pirate. At least some of them, like Straw Hat, have a moral ground; this is the truth they hid from us.

I'm covered in scars and shunned from both marine and pirate communities alike. I lost a leg for knowing the truth

It was completely worth it.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	11. Defenestration- Straw Hats & Whitebeards

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **Random Word Generated: Defenestration**

 **Muse Selected: Modern!Straw Hats and Whitebeards**

 **Suggested by Guest**

* * *

"Oi Luffy!" Ace shouted above the thumping bassline that had the floor rocking so much he could barely walk straight. Or, maybe that was the alcohol. "What did I say about leaning out the window!"

Luffy released a "shishishi", his legs straddling the window sill. "That if I fell on my face, you weren't calling the ambulance?"

"Least you still remembered…" His brother grumbled, needing no window to trip him up and throw him into Thatch's arm.

"Dude, this party is great. Pops and your bro's friends seem to like it, but you are totally wasted." Thatch grinned when Ace pushed against his face, slurring "shaddup".

"Thanks for inviting us to the party!" His younger brother cheered, swaying back and forth on his perch like he was on sea and not on the third floor of the Whitebeard estate.

"Careful, you might defenestrate yourself out the window," Thatch warned, setting his light-weight friend somewhere safe.

"Woah, you can do that?!" Luffy exclaimed, before tilting his head. "What's defenestration?"

"Defenestration is…" An evil lightbulb went off in the cook's brain, his memories reminding him of all the times Ace threw him under the bus.

He cleared his throat. "Defenestration is when you tie Ace by his boots and hang him out the window. Want to try?"

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Really? Let's do it!"

The first to hear Ace's horrified screams were the neighbors. It wouldn't be the first time the cops were called to the Whitebeard house either.

* * *

 **This particular one gave me trouble, let me tell you. I could not rest easy until I figured out how to do it. I eventually made this switch to modern, and it made the rest easier! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	12. Mugiwara- Nico Robin

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **Random Word Generated:** _ **Mugiwara (Straw Hat)**_

 **Muse Selected:** _ **Nico Robin (post!timeskip)**_

 **Requested by liffie.**

* * *

Mugiwara. How long had she proudly proclaimed she was one with a genuine smileproudly proclaimed she was one with a genuine smile upon her face? It had been more than two years; yet here she was, with the same people, the same nakama. Everyone was still surrounding her and supporting her as they did that fateful day at Enies Lobby. A faint smile naturally warps her lips at the thought of it, but she tries to continue to read her book without pause.

She could remember easily when she had no life; when she stumbled through darkness and begged for nothing but it. She could remember drowning in the hopelessness, getting crushed beneath the never-ending tide. It was always her fate, she assumed, to be nothing but the nobody everybody imprinted her to be.

Then a hand reached beneath the waves; it wouldn't take no for an answer. It snatched her up, hauled her out, let her breathe. Glancing up from her book, Robin watched as Luffy danced on deck, as Zoro trained and Brook played and Usopp laughed and Chopper grinned. She watched Sanji appear from the galley and Franky steer the ship and Nami navigate them to their next destination as a nakama.

At one time in her life, Robin was dying. It took her a good two years to realize she was still alive because she was a Mugiwara pirate.

They had the best nakama in the world after all.

* * *

 **I actually just now found this document. It had been written for a while but got lost in the abyss. Enjoy!**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	13. Love- Nami

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **Random Word Generated:** _ **Love**_

 **Muse Selected:** _ **Nami**_

 **Suggested by lizard-senpai**

* * *

Love had a hard face, with chiseled, deep lines. Love had stone eyes, impossible to pry open with any brute force but capable of blossoming into something else entirely, providing the circumstances.

Love had brute strength in small arms. Love had the ability to turn destructive hands into a gentle embrace.

Love was kind when it was needed, ornery if it wasn't. Love could scream and cry and apologize in the same line of words.

Love was the first to make a connection deep within her heart, one that pulsed with warmth and belonging. When Nami was young, the only face she could put to love is Bellemere. The only love was late night meals and bedtime when she would get into storytelling, even though she knew it wasn't real.

But then love died. Just like Bellemere.

Without her in her life anymore, does that mean love is forever dead?

" _NAMI! You are my nakama!"_

Perhaps love just has many faces.

* * *

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	14. Princess- Pell

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **Random Word Generated:** _ **Princess**_

 **Muse Selected:** _ **Pell**_

 **Suggested by Friendshipper.**

* * *

 _Princess._

The wind whipped his face, scorched his eyes and produced the tears he could not bear to shed.

 _I am so sorry._

Her voice was still ringing in his ears, his back aching and straining to keep up with the force exerted by propelling his wings.

 _I am sorry I could not save you from the pain. I am sorry I could not save our people from Crocodile._

He felt like there was a parasite hollowed in his back, made it hard to feel the bomb grasped in his talons. He had to spare the ground a glance, to make sure he still had it.

He could still see her, even way up there. Of course he could. The sky would always be their special home.

 _I am sorry you had to carry your burden for so long._

He adjusted his head back towards the sun, sailing further into the clouds, knowing only seconds remain of this life.

 _So this time, I will take it from your shoulders and carry it away. It's an honor to die for such a kingdom, to die for you, Vivi._

He felt no pain, at the end. It almost felt as if there was a gentle breeze guiding him home. And that weight on his back? That was his special princess, going on a ride with him one last time.

* * *

 **Okay, Pell is like one of my favorites in OP. I could not deny any request about him.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	15. Evacuation- ModernChild Corazon

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **Random Word Generated:** _ **Evacuation**_

 **Muse Selected:** _ **ModernChild!Corazon (Donquixote Rosinante)**_

* * *

"Doffy! Didn't you hear the police? They're evacuating the apartments!" Rosinante searched desperately for his older brother. The young child was trying his hardest not to burst out into tears, but his sniffles followed him loudly as he searched the house. "Doffy…! What's going on? Why do we have to leave? Where are you?"

The empty rooms threw his voice back in his face in echoes. Only his parents' bedroom remained untouched, so stumbling up the stairs (and almost falling back them), Rosinante pattered to the end of the hall. Faintly, he heard Doffy through the door, and his excitement resolved his carefulness. Eagerly, he opened the door, his brother's name dying on his lips.

Mother and Father were sprawled on the ground, Mother hunched and unmoving in the dyes of red around her, Father gurgling and hacking up globs of it onto his red shirt. Doflamingo remained unmoving in the corner, the gun discarded, his mouth morphed into a grin that scorched itself into the young child's mind.

Rosinante didn't need to ask again why they were being evacuated.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to post this, this is my favorite drabble I've written so far.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	16. Lantern- Doflamingo

**BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

Random Word Generated: _Lantern_

Muse Selected: _Doflamingo_

* * *

The Family knew to leave Doflamingo alone. He was still fuming over the loss of the Ope Ope no Mi. Buffalo and Baby 5 didn't even have to pester their elders; they knew. Dellinger toddled to and fro but never called the young master's name; he knew. Jora glanced nervously between him and Gladius, whose coffee began to chill from his inability to touch it; they knew. Diamante and Trebol were discussing quietly between themselves, never loud enough to stir Doflamingo even though they were seated outside. Even Pica remained silent, wondering if the pitch of his voice could carry to the window of the room the master was in; they knew, too.

They knew because when Doffy left the lantern off, someone was bound to be killed if they walked into the room.

Plenty of children had already made the same mistake.

* * *

 **Going through some writer's block for OP, so this is one I had wrote a long time ago.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
